Ave
'''Ave '''is a member of the Dragonoid race and one of the major antagonists in '''Tai Chi Chasers. He is a vicious fighter who loves to torment Tigeroids using whips (real and Tai Chi influenced). He speaks in an eccentric tone, never hesitating to attack his foes. His voice actor in the 4kids dub is Wayne Grayson.''' His favorite Tai Chi card lets him conjure up hordes of green whips, using them to lash out at enemies. Appearance Ave has wavy light tan hair that curves upward with beady, narrow shaped eyes. He wears a partial green body suit and carries whips that he usually hides in his sleeves. When he becomes a Dragonoid, dragon scales grow on his face, his tounge becomes long and forked, and he bears small fangs in his mouth. Personality As a member of the main enemy Dragonoids to the Tai Chi Chasers, Ave is a ruthless enemy who never backs down from a fight. He really enjoys using his whips to scare and to hurt his enemies. He speaks in a sly and hazy fashion, almost mimicing a snake like tone. Like the others, he is not hesitant to hurt a captured Tai Chi Chaser when making threats to the others, as he did when capturing an unconscious Tori and threatening Rai and Finn into giving him all their collected Tai Chi cards. He also had only worked with those who are older, as seen when he believe General Misckha is young to be a General. He was also proven to be foolish, as he would had won against the chasers if he had remove the Road card before hand. Biography Joining the Fray Ave was first introduced alongside Jahara, sent by General Vicious to bring Luka back to the base. At the moment, Luka was locked in a fight with his enemy Rai, not being able to be a threat due to not using his Tai Chi symbols. Though Luka quietly returned with Jahara, Rai's dares for a fight brought Ave in Luka's place. He maliciously beat down on Rai using his Tai Chi whips to deal heavy damage. But his torment ended when the other Chasers made the scene and, after giving him back his Hwa card and a new Geom card, Ave lost to the Chasers and fled. He next faced off against Rai and Donha alone inside a church to capture the Tai Chi bell symbol. He used a group of Dragonoid robots in this next fight, soon putting Donha's rock Tai Chi against him by weighing it down and doubling its size with his own Tai Chi. Rai was unable to help due to being trapped in a cage by the enemy. But the symbol both sides were fighting for reacted to Rai and he used it to not only help Donha, but defeat Ave once again. Ave's next fight against the Chasers came when Rai was with Finn trying to save an unconscious Tori from the Dragonoid's clutches. In return for his freedom, Ave demanded all their Tai Chi symbols. But Finn was able to divert Ave's attention away with arrogant bragging, causing him to become angered and attack a non attacking Finn. That gave Rai enough time to free Tori and turn the tables on Ave with Finn. As of late, Ave has been apart of the Dragonoid's joint efforts to attack their ship and was seen cutting down trees around Rai's hometown and used them to slam down on the ship when it was pulled close to a waterfall (the water carrying the logs down and they slammed into the ship as they came down the falls). But Rai came on the scene again and helped give the Chasers what power they needed to drive away the Dragonoids. He again was seen with Jahara when the Dragonoids attack General Aidan and his ship. But, like before, Ave and the other Dragonoids were defeated. It seemed all their failure caused the Dragonoids to turn away from their general, not wanting to be pulled into any sort of punishment the emperor gave him (as Ave described it). After Vicious was taken from the other Dragonoids, Ave had a cocky idea of taking over in his place, taking Durah with him and going after the Chasers alone in a new Dragonoid air ship. He found the Chasers in a forest that had been supersized by the effect of a nearby symbol. He previously used one of his Tai Chi cards to turn a swarm of giant beetles into his own malice servants, turning on their leader who teamed with Rai. Rai and the beetle thought they had chased Ave away after he was knocked out of the area by a head on charge, but he returned and snagged the Tai Chi card with his whip. However, the card's effect backfired on Ave and started to make him bigger, taller and soon inflated like a balloon. The Chasers used a new card given to Rai by Komorka, the Unification symbol, to combine their strengths and send Ave away, getting the symbol and sending Ave flying out of sight like a popped balloon. He was later seen, his clothes wrecked and his face bruised, when General Mischa came on the scene. Transformation into a Monster Ave was automatically against the new general, causing him to use Tai Chi sound to torture him with excruciating pain by multiplying sound around his ears. He was sent on a mission by Mischa to use one of his plans to defeat the Chasers. Though Ave himself considers it brilliant, the Chasers defeat him again. But rather than punish Ave the way he did Jahara, Mischa sent Ave back to their homeworld though a glowing orb, causing Garnia to wonder if it was just a set-up to get rid of him. That was not the last of Ave as he was called back by Mischa, but now he is under the influence of the Monstrous Tai Chi character, a forbidden symbol that can make the target almost invincible, able to grow more powerful but could destroy the victim's mind. As described by Mischa, he has become the "ultimate Dragonoid warrior" as he was sent back against the Chasers alongside Jahara to take the Tai Chi cards. Ave proved more powerful this time, able to deflect Rai's Slice Tai Chi and shatter Donha's Stone attack with a super powered Whip attack. He eventually turned on Jahara when she refused to obey Mischa and the general ordered him to kill her. But the Chasers teamed up and drove Ave away before Jahara used a Tai Chi symbol to warp them away from the Chasers, just as Ave was using the Tai Chi symbol to bulge his muscles and power, glowing pitch black. He is sent by the general again after Rai and Luka, trapped inside another dimension. This time, his power grows even worse as he is attacking both Rai and Luka with no mercy. But eventually, the two work together to defeat Ave. Finale of Ave His "last mission" involved him attacking the Chasers within a town holding the Time Tai Chi card, which caused a convergence that threw him and the Chasers back through time. Now in the past, Ave's transformed state is seen to be considered a "monster" amongst the locals. He later appears towards the end of the episode to attack Rai, Sena and Rai's family from the past. Rai's father is amazingly able to recognize the symbol on Ave's forehead and uses his own Tai Chi card (of which there is no explanation as to how he got it) to free Ave before his mind was completely destroyed by the card. He was returned to normal, confused as to what happened, before he tried to get the Time card before Rai did. Though he got it, the card converged again and flung them back into the future, where he loses the card and it is with Rai. Though everything seems to be the same, we see Ave at the end of the episode transformed into a young boy. Its unknown what became of the Tai Chi cards that Ave owned. Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Dragonoids Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters